Girls Games
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Cinco chicas. Un mes. Un juego. Nada que perder. Cinco chicos. Una apuesta. Una razón. Todo o nada. Un premio. Diez adolescentes, compañeros de clases, todos por separado, un cambio de look... ¿Que es lo que les espera en el futuro? (CANCELADO POR UN TIEMPO)
1. Capitulo 1

**Konichiwa Minna-san**

**Por aquí Hana de nuevo molestando con una nueva historia**

**Miu: Les va a gustar, yo se que si**

**Hana: Eres bastante presumida ¿No crees?**

**Miu: Culpa de Aniki**

**Hana: Si... es verdad**

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

-Tengo una idea- dijo Ino felizmente

-¿Cuál es cerda?- dijo Sakura sentada en un cojín

-Cállate frentona, no me dejas hablar- dijo molesta

-Chicas ya, es mejor tranquilizarnos- dijo Tenten mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz

-¿Que es lo que quieres decirnos Ino?- dijo Temari acostada

-Chicas, ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con su apariencia?- dijo Ino mientras se levantaba

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Sakura

-Si nos vestimos de esta manera, es por que nos sentimos bien con nosotras mismas- respondió Temari a la defensiva

-Hinata, ¿Tu te sientes bien, como te ves?- me pregunto Ino

-Pues yo...- murmuré suavemente

-¡Eres tramposa Ino! ¡Sabes que Hina no te va a decir que no a tus locas ideas!- dijo Sakura molesta

-De hecho...- murmuré, las chicas me miraron -No me gusta como me veo... siempre uso ropa grande y ancha, por que no me gusta mi cuerpo, y aunque intente cambiar, por mi misma no soy capaz... siempre vuelvo a lo mismo- dije avergonzada

-Pero Hina, ¿por que no te gusta tu cuerpo? no eres plana, no estas gorda, eres muy linda- dijo Tenten mirándome sorprendida

-Por que no me gusta que me miren de esa manera- dije suavemente -Pero tampoco me gusta que no me tengan en cuenta- dije sonrojada

-A eso me refiero- dijo Ino -Cada una tiene algo que no le gusta de si misma- afirmó sentándose

-¿Y que propones?- dijo Sakura mirándola

-Hagamos algo así como una apuesta- dijo Ino sonriendo

-Ya sabia yo, que esto iba por esos lados- dijo Temari cansadamente, reí un poco, Ino jamas cambiaría

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Tenten

Ino se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio, tomó un cuaderno, un lápiz y una bolsita, volvió hacia nosotras, sonriendo mientras apreciaba nuestras caras confundidas

-Cada una escogerá un papel de esta bolsa, en el saldrá un nombre, de una de nosotras, por una semana, vamos a estar estudiando a esa persona, sin que se de cuenta de ello, pero todos los días, le enviaran un mensaje dándole una pista, al final de la semana, cada chica dirá quien le tocó, y miraremos si acertamos con las sospechas de la semana, luego por todo un mes, le preparara un look diferente al que tiene, con todo lo que pudo observar- dijo Ino finalizando la explicación

-Supongamos que aceptamos- dijo Sakura -¿Que sucedería si no nos gusta el look que nos preparan?-dijo acertando a la duda de todas

-Simplemente pierde- dijo Ino, mientras escribía nuestros nombres en un papel

-Aun no hemos aceptado Ino- dijo Temari viéndola

-¡Vamos chicas, sera divertido!- dijo Ino luego de un suspiro -Podremos estar en los zapatos de la otra, por así decirlo, ademas, ya no hacemos nada divertido en nuestras pijamadas- dijo dramáticamente

Era cierto, en ese momento estábamos en su casa, habíamos organizado una pijamada para celebrar nuestro ingreso al tercer año

-No lo se Ino, será extraño- dijo Tenten abrumada

-Piénsenlo chicas, estoy segura que si nos unimos las cinco, los chicos caerán ante nosotras- dijo Ino felizmente

"Así que por ahí iba la cosa..."

-¿Es por eso que nos quieres involucrar?- dijo Tenten cansadamente

-¡Vamos Tenten! yo se que quieres que Neji te invite a salir- dijo haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas -Igual tu Temari, tu quieres que Shikamaru te invite a salir, lo mismo con Sakura... con Hinata y conmigo- dijo inconforme con nuestra actitud, en los rostros de todas apareció un fuerte sonrojo

-Bien, pero Sakura y tu se pelean por Sasuke, eso no tiene gracia- dijo Tenten desviando la mirada

-Te equivocas amiga mía, yo no estoy interesada en Sasuke, me inclino mas por Sai- dijo Ino para la sorpresa de todas -Lo mismo con Sakura, a nuestra querida obsesionada le gusta Naruto ¿O me equivoco?- dijo haciendo que todas miráramos a Sakura, quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas

-Pero a Hi-Hinata le gusta Naruto- dijo Sakura nerviosa

-Te equivocas Sakurita, a Hina le gusta Sasuke- todas me voltearon a ver sorprendidas por la confesión que había hecho Ino

-Yo...- dije nerviosa y sonrojada

-Acepto- dijo Temari, tomando un papel de la bolsa

-Igual yo- dijo Tenten, mientras repetía la acción de Temari

-Yo estoy desde el principio- dijo Ino, sacando un papel -¿Chicas?- preguntó mirándonos

-Esta bien- murmuró Sakura mientras sacaba tambien un papel

-¿Hinata?- dijo Ino mientras las chicas me miraban

-...Si no hay de otra- dije suavemente luego de un suspiro, mientras sacaba el ultimo papel

_Temari_

No iba a estar tan complicado

-Bien, les diré las reglas- dijo Ino sacando un tablero de quien sabe donde

-Ya lo tenias preparado, sabias que íbamos a aceptar- dijo Sakura molesta

-Las conozco chicas- dijo simplemente -Bien...- dijo señalando el primer punto, el tablero decía

_Reglas del juego_

_1. Durante toda una semana, no podremos hablarnos_

_2. Cuando sepamos a quien le tocamos, esa persona podrá pedir consejos a la involucrada y amigas_

_3. El look preparado, obligatoriamente debe ser probado por una semana, luego se decidirá si se queda así, si se combina o se rechaza _

_4. Nadie mas que nosotras puede saber de esto_

_5. Las pistas se enviaran por cartas o algo así dándole indicios a la persona, de quien es y dándole tips para que empiece a cambiar su look poco a poco _

_6. El objetivo de este juego es que los chicos nos inviten a salir_

-¿Algún desacuerdo?- preguntó Ino

-¿Es un juego? Pensé que era una apuesta- dijo Sakura

-Bueno, tomemoslo como un juego ¿si? un juego de chicas- dijo Ino rascándose la nuca

-Girls Games- dijo Temari sonriendo

-Exacto- dijo Ino feliz

-Es mejor dormirnos, mañana será un día largo- dije bostezando

-Es verdad- dijo Tenten

-Buenas noches chicas- dijo Sakura

-Buenas noches- respondimos

-¡Esperen!- gritó Ino

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte exaltada

-El lunes empieza el juego- dijo Ino tranquilamente

-Era de esperar que dijera eso- dijo Temari cansadamente

-¡A dormir Ino!- le dijo Sakura

-Buenas noches- dijo Ino

-Buenas noches- repetimos

El lunes empezaba el juego...

* * *

-¡Estoy aburrido!- dijo Naruto

-No me extraña- murmuró Neji

-¡Digan algo que hacer-ttebayo!- exclamó Naruto sentándose en la cama

-Tu nos reuniste acá Naruto, eres tu el que debería decir que debemos hacer- dijo Shikamaru aburrido

-Que tal si hablamos de penes- dijo Sai haciendo que todos lo miráramos molestos

-¡Deja de pensar en eso Sai!- dijo Naruto sonrojado

-¿Para que nos reuniste aquí?- dije molesto

-¡Oh es cierto! Escuche a Ino hablar con las chicas-ttebayo- dijo serio

-¿Y?- dijo Neji rodando los ojos

-Ustedes saben como es Ino, es capaz de convencerlas de todo, incluso de matarnos- dijo con miedo

-No seas exagerado Naruto- dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa

-Es problemático, pero el idiota tiene razón, Ino puede ser mi mejor amiga, pero tiene un poder de convencimiento hacia las personas, muy fuerte- dijo Shikamaru acostándose en la cama

-¿Que fue lo que escuchaste?- preguntó Neji nervioso

-Se iban a reunir hoy en la casa de Ino, iban a hacer algo así como una pijamada, Ino les dijo que les tenia preparado un juego o algo así...- dijo rascándose la nuca

-¿Y?- dije molesto

-Que es muy probable que ese juego nos involucre- dijo Naruto, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Por que debería involucrarnos?- preguntó Neji molesto

-El 70% de las cosas que piensa Ino, son hombres, el 20% ropa y el 10% que queda, suele utilizarlo para planes que involucran hombres- dijo Shikamaru aburrido

-Ya tienen la respuesta-ttebayo- dijo Naruto señalando a Shikamaru

-¿Y esa es la razón por la que nos reuniste?- dije rodando los ojos -Yo me voy- dije levantándome

-Oe teme, no seas así, los invité para que se queden a dormir- dijo llamándome

-No hay nada interesante que hacer aquí- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

-¡Espera! No he terminado de hablar- dijo Naruto

-Breve y conciso- dije volteandome y recostándome en la puerta

-Si las chicas creen que pueden jugar con nosotros, nosotros jugaremos con ellas su mismo juego- dijo Naruto

-Eso es un poco infantil Naruto- dijo Sai -Mejor hablemos de penes- dijo sonriendo

-¡Cállate Sai!- le dijimos todos

-De alguna manera concuerdo con Sai- dijo Neji, lo miramos sorprendidos -Es un poco infantil- se apresuró a decir mientras relajábamos la mirada

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿¡Vamos a dejar que ellas hagan lo que quieran con nosotros!?- dijo Naruto mirándonos

-Siempre lo hacen- dijo Shikamaru aburrido -Que problemático- murmuró cerrando los ojos

-Son unos cobardes- dijo Naruto mirándonos

-El que no queramos seguirte la corriente, no significa que seamos cobardes- dijo Neji mirándolo molesto

-Si claro, luego no vayan quejándose por ahí, de que las chicas andan jugando un juego sucio y yo no se que mas- dijo Naruto sentándose

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Sai abrumado

-¿Que no se dan cuenta? Ino es capaz de ponerlas en nuestra contra y nosotros no tendríamos ni idea del porqué- dijo Naruto regañandonos

-Tu lo que quieres es una excusa para tener una oportunidad con Sakura, no nos involucres- dije haciéndolo sonrojar

-¡Ah! ¡Teme! ¡Tu no quieres participar por que eres un condenado emo al que le gusta Hinata y no quiere acercarsele por miedo!- dijo haciendo que se voltearan a verme

-Hmp- gruñí molesto

-¿Te gusta mi prima?- me preguntó Neji sorprendido

-Hmp- le "respondí"

-No se si estar agradecido por que no sea Naruto o molesto por que seas tu- dijo Neji mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por que yo?-ttebayo- dijo Naruto confundido

-Por ahora agradecido- dije rodando los ojos

-Lo admites- dijo Shikamaru mirándome sorprendido

-Si lo admito- dije molesto, desviando la mirada

-Y yo que pense que Sasuke era gay- dijo Sai

-Puedes cerrar la boca de una buena vez- dije molesto

-Tranquilo teme- dijo Naruto nervioso

-¿El punto es...?- dijo Neji tratando de desviar la conversación

-El punto es, que a todos los que estamos presentes les gusta una chica que esta en este momento en la casa de Ino, incluso Sai y su rollo con lo pe... pe...- dijo Naruto tomando un color rojo en sus mejillas

-Penes, Naruto, penes- dijo Sai tranquilamente

-¡No lo vuelvas a mencionar!- dijo Naruto sonrojado

-¿Y que pasa si no aceptamos?- dije molesto

-Entonces tornemoslo una apuesta- dijo sonriendo

-Las chicas no se apuestan Naruto- dijo Neji molesto

-Vamos, no tan enserio, nosotros hacemos movimientos, si ellas los hacen- dijo confundiéndonos

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Sai aburrido

-No lo se... simplemente dije lo que se me vino a la cabeza- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca

-Eres un idiota- dije rodando los ojos

-Entonces tomemoslo como un reto personal, a Shikamaru le gusta Temari ¿No es así?- dijo Naruto, volteamos a ver a Shikamaru

"Parecemos chicas hablando de temas de amor"

-Que problemático- respondió restandole importancia

-Tomemos eso como un si- dijo Naruto -A Neji le gusta Tenten- miramos a Neji quien estaba sonrojado

-Hmp- gruño en respuesta

-Del teme ya sabemos, igual que ustedes saben quien me gusta, y a Sai... por muy extraño que suene, le gusta Ino- dijo mirándolo

-Eres bastante observador Naruto- dijo sonriendo falsamente

-Lo que quiero decir, es que el que logre conquistar a la chica que le gusta, recibirá emmm... una dotación de comida por todo un año- dijo sonriendo

-Eso solo te conviene a ti- dije aburrido

-Esta bien, entonces el que gane decidirá su premio- dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

-¿Y si todos ganamos?- dijo Neji

-Es verdad, ¿Y si todos podemos conquistarlas?- dijo Sai sonriendo

-Entonces para que sea mas difícil, que sea por un mes, si en un mes, la chica en cuestión, no nos da una carta de confesión, perdemos- dijo serio

-¿Y si todos ganamos?- repitió Neji

-En caso de que eso suceda, no hay premio- dijo sonriendo

-¿Cual es la gracia?- dijo Shikamaru aburrido

-La chica- respondió como si fuera obvio

-Tiene un punto- dijo Neji asintiendo

-Bien, que les parece si empezamos el lunes- dijo Naruto levantando la mano

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Sai, levantando la mano

-Por mi igual- dijo Shikamaru, repitiendo la acción

-Esta bien- dijo Neji resignado, levantando un poco la mano

-¿Teme? Tendrás a Hinata para ti solo...- dijo Naruto

"Suena tentador"

-Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de seguirle la corriente a Naruto, pero estoy dentro- dije rodando los ojos, mientras levantaba un poco la mano

-Bien, entonces empezamos el lunes- dijo Naruto feliz

-¿No hay reglas?- dijo Neji

-Oh, es cierto- dijo Naruto chocando su puño en la palma de su mano

-No la podemos besar- dijo Sai, lo miramos molestos

-¿Que?- gruñí en su dirección

-Si ella no nos besa propiamente por que quiere, no podemos besarla- dijo Sai explicándose

-Esta bien- dijo Naruto -Se acepta esa regla- dijo tomando un papel y anotando

-¿Alguna otra?- dijo Neji

-Todo o nada- dije sonriendo ladinamente

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Naruto confundido

-Si ella al final del mes, no ha entregado su confesión, ya no podemos seguir intentándolo- dije superiormente

-Todo o nada...- murmuró Shikamaru -Me gusta- dijo sonriendo

-Creo que no hay mas- dijo Neji

-Bien, entonces, esta apuesta, empieza el lunes- dijo Naruto acostándose -A dormir muchachos- dijo apagando la luz

-Eres un jodido perezoso Naruto- le dije mientras buscaba donde acostarme

Este juego empieza el lunes... solo espera Hinata, antes de un mes, te confesaras

* * *

**Primer capitulo ^^**

**Me encantara escribir esta historia, lo se, frustraciones, frustraciones everywhere **

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo**

**Pronto actualizaré **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Konichiwa Minna-san**

**Por aquí Hana de nuevo molestando con un nuevo capitulo **

**Miu: Las cosas se complican xD**

**Hana: ¿Por que les das spoirles? **

**Miu: Me gusta**

**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Fui la primera en levantarme, las chicas estaban tan dormidas, que la imagen que yo estaba viendo se quedaría grabada en mi memoria para siempre... Y en la de mi celular. Les tome una foto, ah, sería divertido sobornarlas luego, Ino abrazaba un peluche de Sai, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Hinata tenía algo entre los brazos, pero no podía distinguir que era, estaba enroscada en su propio cuerpo

"Como rayos consigue esa posición cada vez que duerme... Cada vez se le ven los pechos más grandes"

Tenten abrazaba a Temari, y entre las dos había un peluche de Neji y uno de Shikamaru... "¿Por qué todas tienen un peluche del chico que le gusta, y yo no tengo uno de Naruto?" Suspire... En vez de pensar eso, debería pensar cómo hacer que _Ino_ cambie su look... "¿Por qué demonios me tuvo que salir Ino?" Estúpida Ino, y sus estúpidos juegos ¿Como hace para convencernos?

Me tumbe de nuevo en el piso, cerrando los ojos... Voltee a ver a Hinata, siempre se veía tan pacifica, pude distinguir entre su cuerpo, un peluche de cabello negro

"¡No puede ser!" pensé sorprendida. Moví con cuidado sus brazos y pude ver un peluche de Sasuke

-Es cierto, a Hina le gusta Sasuke- dije murmurando, eso me dejaría el camino libre hacia Naruto...

"Un momento, Hinata, debe saber más de Naruto que yo, le pediré ayuda luego... Igual, también la puedo ayudar con Sasuke"

Cerré los ojos y al poco tiempo me volví a quedar dormida

* * *

Desperté un momento a admirar a los chicos que dormían en mi habitación, había sido un poco complicado convencerlos, pero debía seguir el plan de Ino al pie de la letra, si no, sería capaz de matarme

-Hice un buen trabajo- murmure con una sonrisa

_-Naruto, las chicas y yo nos vamos a reunir en mi casa mañana- me dijo Ino_

_-¿Y?- pregunte confundido_

_-Que tengo un plan para que salgas con Sakura- dijo sorprendiéndome_

_-¿Enserio?- pregunté contento_

_-Sí, pero debes ayudarme- dijo mirándome_

_-¿En qué?- pregunte mirándola sospechosamente_

_-Necesito que reúnas a Sai, Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke en tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Para qué?- murmuré mirándola_

_-Para que me ayudes con mi plan- dijo sonriendo_

_-¿Cual plan?- pregunté con miedo_

_-Tranquilízate Naruto, no es nada malo- dijo mientras hacia un gesto despreocupado con la mano -Lo único que debes hacer, es que acepten que sienten algo por alguna de nosotras...- dijo indiscretamente_

_-¿¡Que!? ¡Estás loca! ¡Me estas llevando al matadero!- grité nervioso_

_-No seas exagerado Naruto- dijo pegándome en la cabeza_

_-¿Porque los golpes?- susurré sobando mi cabeza_

_-Mira, lo que debes hacer, es que lo acepten, a Neji le gusta Tenten, a Shikamaru, Temari, a ti Sakura, a Sai... Yo- dijo sonrojándose_

_-¿Y al teme?- pregunté confundido_

_-Hinata claro está- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio -Cuando lo acepten, rétalos a conquistarnos- dijo caminando hacia la puerta _

_-¿Como rayos voy a hacer eso?- dije sorprendido_

_-No lo sé, invéntate algo, recuerda que podrás salir con Sakura... Ah, y diles que solo tienen un mes- dijo saliendo _

_-Como rayos voy a hacer eso...- murmure pensativo_

Tome mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a Ino

_Fase uno del plan GG completa _

_U.N. _

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo... Nada me iba a quitar mis horas de sueño

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me levanté y vi que las chicas seguían dormidas, me restregué un ojo con cansancio y luego caminé hacia el baño, me lavé la cara y salí un poco adormilada, Sakura me miraba sonriente y sostenía el pequeño muñeco de Sasuke con el que había dormido

-¡Ah! Y-yo... e-etto- murmuré avergonzada

-No te preocupes Hina- dijo sonriente

-Bueno- susurré desviando la mirada

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- me pregunto mirándolo

-Si- respondí suavemente

-Te quedó muy bien hecho- dijo asintiendo

-Gracias- susurre sonrojada

-¿Me podrías hacer uno de Naruto?- me pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada -Las chicas tienen uno, ¿Los hiciste tu tambien?- preguntó mirándolas dormir

-Oh no, cada una lo hizo- dije mirándolas -Yo les enseñé, creo que hacer algo por ti mismo con amor, es mejor que comprarlo o pedírselo a alguien- le dije con una sonrisa

-Entonces... ¿Me enseñarías?- preguntó sonrojada

-Claro- dije sonriente

Pasó un rato hasta que se levantaron las chicas, desayunamos las cinco juntas y vimos una película en la mañana, luego, Temari y Tenten se despidieron yéndose a casa, solo nos quedamos Ino, Sakura y yo

-Sakura, ¿Quieres que te enseñe ahora?- pregunte mirándola

-No, hoy no, lo mejor será después de esta semana, va a ser muy larga- respondió cansadamente

-Esta bien- murmuré un poco triste

Luego de un rato, Ino volvió a la habitación con una bandeja llena de gelatina

-¡Cuanta gelatina!- exclamó Sakura sorprendida

-Mi mama hace demasiada- dijo sonriendo

-Es mejor empezar a comer- hablé con una tierna sonrisa

Cada una estaba metida en sus pensamientos, mientras comíamos gelatina

"¿Como le gustaran las chicas a Sasuke?"

-¡Es cierto!- grito Ino sorprendiéndonos

-¿Que sucede cerda?- pregunto Sakura alterada

-Nada que te importe frentona- respondió mientras salía

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura y yo nos fuimos. Al llegar a casa, Neji no estaba, papa y Hanabi estaban de viaje, así que estaba totalmente sola, subí a mi habitación y tomé un cuaderno en blanco, en la primera hoja de este escribí

_Consejos Girls Games_

-No tengo ni idea de que hacer- murmuré decepcionada

Me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha y salí, en ese momento mi celular vibró

_¡Mensaje Masivo!_

_Chicas, no olviden que mañana empieza el juego_

_Nadie debe saber lo que sucede entre nosotras_

_Este será el único medio de comunicación, vía mensajes de texto entre nosotras_

_Recuerden, ninguna debe decirle a otra quien le toco_

_Ino_

-Como siempre Ino...- murmuré con una sonrisa

Me puse mi pijama y baje a preparar la cena, comí con Neji, quien había llegado hacía un momento, luego, subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir

-Mañana empieza el juego- murmuré con una sonrisa

* * *

Tras despertarnos, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji y yo, le pintamos la cara a Naruto con marcadores y pinturas, intentamos no reír hasta que el se diera cuenta, pero fue imposible, el muy idiota no lo supo hasta que Sai le dijo. Luego de una pelea por el desayuno -Ninguno quería que fuera ramen... exceptuando Naruto- comimos un poco de pizza que había sobrado de la noche pasada. Nos quedamos hasta la tarde en casa de Naruto y luego cada uno se fue a su casa, yo hice lo mismo

-Ya estoy de vuelta- dije al abrir la puerta

-Bienvenido Sasuke- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

-¿Como has estado madre? Sabes que no puedes estar fuera de cama- le hablé reprendiéndola

-Sasuke, solo tengo gripe, no es para tanto, ademas, tu padre y tu hermano se fueron de viaje, necesitaba comer- dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta bien... entonces yo te haré algo de comer- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

-Oh, pero que hijo mas amable tengo- dijo sonriendo

-Hmp- respondí caminando a la cocina

Luego de comer, recosté a mi madre en su cama y yo me fui a bañar, tras salir y cambiarme, tomé un cuaderno y lo miré con detenimiento, con determinación escribí en el

_Como conquistar a Hyuga Hinata_

-Tal vez deba pedirle ayuda al chico perro...- susurré molesto

Caminé hacia mi cama y me acosté

-Ya veras Hyuga... caerás ante mi- hablé con autosuficiencia

* * *

**Como ven, nuestro Sasuke tiene mucha confianza en si mismo**

**¿Que sucederá cuando Hina cambie su forma de vestir?**

**¿Seguirá tan confiado?**

**Quien sabe**

**~Respuestas a Reviews~**

**Paz****: Gracias por pensar eso de la historia, me haces muy feliz ^^ y pues, ¡actualización! ^^**

**geishadelaluna: Me encanta que te guste**

**Hosshi-chan/Dai Kirin-chan****: Tranquila, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, de hecho, una vez EyesGray-sama me dijo exactamente lo mismo, solo que es la costumbre de poner "dijo", "dijo", "dijo" no te preocupes, no me molesto, por cierto, abrazos psicológicos para ti tambien**

**EyesGray-sama: Me encanta que lo hayas leído Kana, lo se, esa Ino, siempre pendiente de todo, y pues, es SasuHina, sabes que nunca me ha gustado el NaruHina, no habría razón para que a Hina le gustara Naruto  
**

**dniizz: Me encanta que te guste, aquí esta el siguiente cap**

**chikyuukuma13: Ambos, ambos están en la olla xD**

**jesyuchiha: See Sasuke esta muy confiado, veremos que pasara con toda esa confianza xD**

**Sarahi99: A ti te encanta el drama, y si, abra drama buajajajajaja, pues, como te daras cuenta, Mikoto y Fugaku están vivos, no se si poner a Minato y Kushina, aun no lo he decidido y si te digo que aparece Akatsuki te estoy contando la historia xD **

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Pronto actualizaré**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Buenitas**

**Ustedes por allá, yo por aquí, aburrida**

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo ^^**

**Miu: No me digas**

**Hana: ¡Tu te callas, que estoy molesta contigo!**

**Miu: Fue tu culpa decir eso, yo no intervine en nada, así que no seas cobarde **

**Hana: ¡Ca-cállate! **

**"pensamientos y sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Me levanté temprano y me dirigí a bañarme, mi padre y mi hermana llegaban hoy, así que debía prepararles el desayuno luego de arreglarme. Tras salir de la ducha, me puse mi uniforme, que constaba de una falda tableada de cuadros gris con blanco, una blusa blanca estilo marinero y una chaqueta negra. Bajé rápido y empecé a preparar el desayuno, tras hacerlo subí a mi habitación y revise mi celular

_Buenos días Hinata_

_La verdad no tengo ni idea de que estoy haciendo, sabes que Ino y sus locuras siempre nos influencian_

_Aun no entiendo como_

_Creo que... para empezar, tal vez deberías atarte el cabello en una coleta alta_

_¿Recuerdas que una ves lo hiciste?_

_Recuerdo que se te soltaban partes de tu cabello rodeando tu rostro, te veías realmente bonita,  
_

_Te frustraste tanto que no pudimos evitar __reír, dijiste que no lo volverías a intentar... hasta hoy_

_¿Sabes? Podrías dejar esa parte de tu cabello suelto, ya que de todas maneras, no se atara _

_Estoy segura que dejarás a Sasuke sin palabras_

_Nos vemos en la escuela_

_Att: La chica que aun no sabe que hace_

Tras leer el mensaje, me miré al espejo, sonreí al recordar ese día, precisamente, Ino me había retado a atarme el cabello, ya que le frustraba verme siempre con el cabello suelto. Como resultado obtuve varias risas por parte de las chicas... "¡Un momento! ¡En ese momento no estaba Tenten!" Y Tenten no es a la que le toqué... eso me deja Sakura, Ino y Temari... entre ellas tres, será bastante difícil descubrir a quien de ellas le toqué. Tome un celular que Ino nos había dado, para poder comunicarnos, para que así no supiéramos, quien nos enviaba los mensajes

_Buenos días Temari_

_Puedes creerme cuando te digo que Ino debería dejar sus ideas locas_

_Pero, a veces funcionan ¿No lo crees? Tal vez funcionen esta vez..._

_Estuve pensando anoche, sobre que podría decirte para hoy, y descubrí que muy pocas veces te he visto con el cabello suelto_

_Y se que es bastante largo_

_Cuando hacemos pijamadas en tu casa, y le hacemos caso a Ino, siempre terminamos haciendo algo de lo que arrepentirnos..._

_Pero eso no viene al caso_

_Una vez, cuando te pedí el baño prestado, pude ver, que tenias un rizador de cabello... Me hizo preguntarme_

_¿No lo utilizas?_

_Así que mi querida Temari, hoy, vas a tomar ese rizador y vas a llevar el cabello suelto y rizado al instituto_

_Espero poder verte así... Se que a Shikamaru le va costar decir_

_"Que problemático" _

_Cuando te vea..._

_Nos vemos luego_

_Att: La chica que no sabe si continuar con esto_

Releí el mensaje y me di cuenta, de que al principio parecía que estuviera contestando el mensaje que me había llegado minutos antes, sonreí y lo envié. Tome un cepillo y con cuidado ate mi cabello en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de mi rostro, me puse las medias y baje a desayunar, tras hacerlo, me fui hacia el instituto con mi primo, quien se extraño por ver mi nuevo peinado. Cuando llegamos, tomé camino hacia mi edificio tras separarme de mi primo, caminé despacio, luego de ver a Temari con el cabello suelto, sonreí, se veía muy linda, Shikamaru babearía al verla

-¡Hina...!- escuché que me llamaron, al voltear, pude ver a Sasuke junto a Naruto

-Bu-buenos días- dije nerviosa al ver a Sasuke

-No te preocupes por él, ya reaccionará...- habló Naruto restandole importancia a Sasuke -¡Te ves muy linda!- grito desde lejos luego de irse

Seguí caminando despacio, evitando la mirada de mis compañeros de clase y los estudiantes del instituto. Cuando entre al salón, observé a Sakura, que llevaba el cabello mas liso de lo normal, había una pequeña trenza en el lado derecho, sujeta con un pequeño lazo y su flequillo tapaba un poco su ojo, le sonreí y ella correspondió el gesto

Miré a Tenten, que tenia el cabello suelto, era un poco corto, mas arriba de los hombros, lo llevaba liso y las puntas formaban ondas hacia su cuello, el flequillo lo llevaba hacia un lado y mi primo estaba babeando en su puesto mirándola

Me senté y me sorprendí de no ver a Ino por ningún lado... Tal vez se arrepintió...

-¡Buenos días!- escuchamos todos mientras se abría la puerta del salón

"Hablé muy rápido"

Vi a Ino, quien tenia el cabello suelto, su flequillo estaba detrás de su oreja y había un listón color azul atado en su cabeza sosteniendo el flequillo, caminó a través de los puestos y sonrió con victoria, al ver que estábamos todas siguiendo sus reglas.

Las clases empezaron y tras dos horas de química, la profesora Kurenai, de biología entro y nos formó en parejas, no se si fue suerte o tal vez fue un castigo, porque me tocó con Sasuke, que trataba de evitar mi mirada... en realidad, evitarme a mi...

"¿Que le habré hecho?"

* * *

Me había levantado confiado, conquistar a Hinata iba ser pan comido, es una chica muy sencilla, palabras lindas, chocolates, flores y a la semana ya la tendría declarándose ante mi. Pero claro, en todo plan siempre hay un fallo, normalmente en los míos no los hay, pero, por azares del destino en este plan hubo un fallo. ¿Quien iba a decir que por primera vez Naruto tendría razón?

Había visto a casi todas las chicas del instituto suspirar por mi, Sakura e Ino no eran la excepción, incluso habían dejado de hablarse por unos meses por mi, luego volvieron a ser amigas. Pero, había alguna que otra chica que no me prestaba atención y entre ellas, estaba Hyuga Hinata... Es una chica muy hermosa, cabello largo negro azulado, siempre suelto, ojos color lila claro y casi siempre estaba sonrojada... El plan era acercarme a ella, hablarle, darle uno que otro detalle y ¡Pam! estaría a mis pies... La chica realmente me gustaba, pero como no le puse atención a Naruto sobre lo que dijo, el plan se vino abajo

Hinata había ido al instituto hoy con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, llamando la atención de todos los chicos del instituto, incluyéndome. Si Hinata era hermosa con el cabello suelto, imagínensela con el cabello recogido, me quede de piedra al intentar saludarla y Naruto tuvo que sacarme de allí. Las dos primeras horas, de química, estuve tratando de evitar, mirarla, toparme con ella, siquiera hablarle, no quiero humillarme mas. En el cambio de clase, tomé una hoja de mi cuaderno y arranqué un pedazo de papel, en el escribí

_En la azotea, al receso, necesitamos hablar_

Lo envié a Neji, a Sai, a Naruto y a Shikamaru, los vi asentir y escribir, luego me devolvieron el papel

_Sai: Aun no puedo creer que en toda la noche, no hablamos de penes_

_Naruto: ¡Sai! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!_

_Shikamaru: Yo aun no puedo creer que Naruto haya tenido razón_

_Neji: ¿Que demonios fue lo que sucedió hoy?_

Alce los hombros dándole a entender a Neji que no lo sabia mientras lo miraba, este negó y dirigió su vista hacia su cuaderno. Luego entró la profesora de Biología, Kurenai, a quien se le ocurrió hacer parejas para un trabajo que debía ser entregado para fin de mes. Y como castigo de Kami por ser tan hijo de puta con las mujeres, me tocó con Hinata...

-Sasuke... ¿Co-como haremos el trabajo?- preguntó suavemente

-Hmp- gruñí en respuesta

Ella suspiro y miró hacia el frente

-Debo aclararles, que este trabajo es introductorio sobre el tema que veremos el próximo mes, que será educación sexual, deberán hacer un informe detallado sobre el tema, averiguaran enfermedades, consecuencias de tener relaciones a temprana edad, entre otras cosas, deben presentar un trabajo y hacer una presentación oral sobre el tema- concluyó la profesora

"¿¡Educación sexual!? ¿Kami-sama que tienes contra mi?"

Hinata me miró sonrojada, tratando de pedirme con la mirada alguna opinión, pero yo solo me limité a ignorarla, volteo la mirada y mando un mensaje, no alcance a ver que era, solo vi la respuesta

_Relájate__ Hinata, no le prestes mucha atención a eso, los chicos son extraños cuando este tipo de cosas suceden_

Trate de ver quien era el remitente, pero era un numero desconocido... ¿Con quien estaría hablando?

* * *

Luego de que Sasuke me ignorara olímpicamente, le envié un mensaje a la chica que tenia mi nombre

_No se que es lo que pasa, Sasuke me esta ignorando y ahora con este tema para el trabajo... ¡Kami-sama! ¡Es muy vergonzoso! no estoy segura si realmente debo seguir con este juego_

Envié el mensaje y recibí una respuesta inmediata

_Relájate__ Hinata, no le prestes mucha atención a eso, los chicos son extraños cuando este tipo de cosas suceden _

Suspiré de nuevo, asentí y empecé a tomar los apuntes necesarios para el trabajo, luego de acabar la clase, empezó el receso, no podía hablar con las chicas, así que me pregunté "¿Y ahora que hago?"

* * *

Luego de empezar el receso, los chicos y yo nos dirigimos a la azotea del instituto

-¿¡Que mierda esta sucediendo hoy!?- preguntó Naruto luego de cerrar la puerta

-Las chicas...- murmuró Neji atontado

-Nos jodimos- habló Sai con una sonrisa perturbadora

-Tenemos que intentarlo, no nos vamos a rendir aquí- dije con voz fuerte

-Sasuke tiene razón, el sábado hablamos de esto, Ino lograría convencerlas de cualquier manera, debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa que se venga- intervino Shikamaru con un ligero tono molesto

-¡Es verdad! ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos!- gritó Naruto con entusiasmo

-No lo se, si las chicas siguen como van, no podremos dirigirles la palabra- murmuró Neji, de manera pesimista

-¿Alguien le puede dar una cachetada?- preguntó Sai sonriendo perturbadoramente... era entre maldad y perversión

-¡Contrólate Neji!- gritó Naruto luego de abofetear a Neji

-¡Pero que mierda Naruto...!- grito Neji molesto

-Ese es nuestro Neji- habló Naruto como si nada

-Esta bien, lo vamos a intentar, estén preparados chicos, por que este no será el único cambio que veremos- dije apretando los puños

-¡Si!- gritaron todos

"No perderé Hinata, serás mi novia, sea como sea"

* * *

**Sasukesito sigue confiadito **

**Veremos a ver, si sigue así después de que empiecen ese trabajo**

**Pobre Hina, siendo ignorada por el cobarde de Sasuke, esperemos que empiece a actuar xD**

******~Respuestas a Reviews~**

**Sarahi99: Se que quieres un peluche xD hazlo mujer, hazlo ^^ ¡Oh vamos! ¡Sasuke es un buen hijo! ademas quiere a su mami ^^ Miu tambien te manda saludos a ti y a Izumi-chan y gracias, realmente me ayudaste ^^**

**dniizz: Ya esta el capitulo ¡Yay! ^^ Sakura aprenderá a cocer xD y pues, empezaron por el cabello, el cabello es la parte de una mujer que mas se nota en un cambio ^^**

**jesyuchiha: Se que es raro, pero vamos la obsesión cruza la linea xD si, lo peor es que ya se gustan xD y nadie dice nada :P si, Mikoto enferma, pero no es para tanto, solo gripe, y si, habrán rivales, pero mas adelante ^^**

**EyesGray-sama: Ya vez, no es solo Ino, son todas ^^ si, estuvo un poco corto el capitulo pasado... este tambien xD no tengo mucha imaginación, es bastante estresante dejar de ser como eres, físicamente hablando **

**Guest: Los peluches los hacen ellas mismas ^^**

**mero: Me encanta que te encante ^^ por lo de Ino, todo el mundo sabe que es demasiado persuasiva xD Sai como es, será un poco despreocupado, pero se esforzara a su manera**

**Hosshi-san: Ñaaaaa ese tipo de cosas no me enojan ^^ Estoy pensando en poner a Minato y a Kushina, aun no lo se, debo pensarlo fría y calculadoramente, y ya no hay tantos "dijo" ¡Yay! intento mejorarlo**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Pronto actualizaré**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Buenitas**

**Ustedes por allá, yo por aquí, aburrida**

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo ^^**

**"pensamientos y sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Hinata había estado recibiendo mis mensajes desde hacia una semana, y cada vez se le veía mas bonita, hacia al pie de la letra todo lo que el mensaje decía.

En realidad, todas hacíamos lo que el mensaje decía, con la mínima esperanza de que los chicos se acercaran y nos pidieran salir... Cosa que no sucedía, porque al parecer, los chicos habían perdido todo el interés en nosotras. Cosa... Que frustraba bastante a Ino, bueno, a todas, pero mas a Ino... Quien al parecer, tenia un informante secreto, porque se le veía bastante frustrada y casi siempre la cogía contra su celular

Cada vez que recibía un mensaje nuevo, me preguntaba si tal vez Shikamaru me pediría salir, no es que no confié en el plan de Ino -de hecho, no lo hago- pero conociendo Shikamaru que es tan vago, que puede estar tirado en el césped en este momento pensando en todo, menos en eso

Por ahora, supongo que me alisaré el cabello, ya que eso es lo que dice el mensaje... me pregunto si porque me he visto diferente, le cuesta mas trabajo acercarse a mi

* * *

Hacia poco, había descubierto, que la persona que tenia mi nombre, era Ino. No fue fácil, de hecho, lo descubrí hoy cuando llego su ultimo mensaje

_¡Hola Tenten!_

_¡Buenos días!_

_Estoy segura de que estas ansiosa por que esta semana termine. Yo estoy segura de que todas queremos eso... ¡Mas yo! ¡Toda esta semana se ha ido al carajo por que los chicos no han querido avanzar con nosotras!_

_En fin, es momento de que lo llevemos a otro nivel: Tenten, tu siempre te estas quejando sobre el uniforme, así que para ti tengo la __solución_

_A tu casa, mas o menos en 5 minutos llegara un paquete, debes ponerte lo que hay allí, ¡sin replicas mujer! Después de todo... Este es el ultimo __día_

La descubrí por dos cosas:

1. Ella es la mas frustrada con los chicos

2. A ella es la única a la que le he contado sobre mi frustración sobre el uniforme -solo que ella no lo sabe-

Mal hecho Ino, mal hecho. El punto es, que debo bajar para recoger mi paquete que debe estar por llegar

* * *

Me gusta tener mi cabello suelto, es mas, por lo corto que es, es mucho mas fácil llevarlo, pero pues, a la chica que le había tocado mi nombre, se le ha dado por jugar con mis peinados, un día suelto, un día recogido, le falta decirme que me rape la cabeza, espero que no lo haga, porque eso si que no lo voy a hacer

En este momento... estoy yendo hacia la peluquería a retocarme el tinte. Nunca me ha gustado mi color de cabello, es decir, era castaño, sin vida, sin brillo, sin nada, era solo un castaño común y corriente, así que un día de locuras, decidí tinturarlo de rosa, no esta nada mal, pero cada dos meses me toca ir a retocar las puntas y a que lo corten... creo que me lo dejaré crecer, así tal vez pueda hacer algo con mi cabello. Tome mi uniforme y camine hacia el espejo, me mire y me di cuenta rápidamente de que había bajado mucho de peso, casi se me veían los huesos, me puse la camisa del uniforme sin dejar de mirarme... me quedaba ancha, sacudí mi cabeza y deje de mirarme

-No me puedo meter ideas locas en la cabeza- murmure negando suavemente

Me termine de poner el uniforme y espere a que llegara el mensaje. Luego de dos minutos, llego un mensaje muy simple

_Hazte dos colas, te lo dejo a tu __imaginación_

Algo me dice que alguien esta aburrida con este juego... Tomé dos mechones y empece a hacerme dos colas pequeñas en mi cabello, esta semana había tenido que conseguirme lo que en toda mi vida no había tenido... moñas, no es que las odie o algo... solo no me gusta tener el cabello recogido

* * *

De las cinco que somos... a tres nos gusta mantener el cabello recogido. La persona que había sacado mi nombre, tenia la manía de verme con el cabello suelto ... eso me dejaría a Hinata y a Sakura... ambas son muy buenas chicas, confió en ellas y se que jamas harían este tipo de cosas para molestarme o algo parecido. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, que prácticamente he vivido sus vidas con ellas... Se todos sus secretos, sus vivencias, sus errores... todo... se todo sobre ellas... Entonces ¿¡Por que rayos se me hace tan difícil saber cual de las dos me sacó!?

Supongo que es por la estúpida condición que puse... -Durante toda una semana, no podremos hablarnos-

-¿¡Porque mierda se me ocurrió eso!?... Claro, pensé que podría saber hasta antes de tiempo... debo dejar de decir cosas sin sentido- me golpee mentalmente al mismo tiempo que recibí un mensaje -Veamos...- murmuré molesta

_¡Ino!_

_Oh se que debes odiarme... si lo se, hice esto a propósito, pero no te enojes conmigo_

_Sabes bien que te ves muy linda con el cabello suelto, así no te guste tenerlo de esa manera_

_Pero, hoy te complaceré... tomaras dos mechones de tu cabello y te harás dos colas _

_Espero que nos reunamos en tu casa por que la mía esta hecha un asco... digo, nos mudamos y mi madre esta que bota humo por los __oídos_

_ Nos vemos en la escuela_

_Bye..._

¡Sakura! ¡Ella me sacó! ¡Así que era ella! Bueno... es fácil darse cuenta, dos razones:

1. La madre de Hinata murió

2. Sakura se muda dentro de una semana

-¡Como no pude pensar en eso! Era obvio que era Sakura... me vengaré en algún momento- murmuré mientras sonreía con malicia

* * *

Toda una semana que había sido del ascos, había tenido que llevar la falda mas corta de lo normal, por idea de la chica que me sacó, odio ponerme ropa corta, odio mostrar mis piernas, jamas me ha gustado y prefiero no hacerlo nunca-jamas-en-mi-vida. Por suerte para mi, esta semana terminaría hoy, y no mas ropa corta para Hinata

-Estoy tan aburrida de esto- murmuré sin tinte de emoción en mi voz

Tome mi uniforme y me lo puse con aburrimiento, espere el mensaje sentada en la cama, cuando llego, me alegre por lo que decía

_Buenos días Hina_

_Se que debes estar aburrida, sentada en tu cama o algo por el estilo_

_Así que no te complicaré las cosas_

_Solo déjate suelto el cabello, nos vemos en el instituto_

Sonreí y salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con Neji quien había hecho el desayuno para Hanabi, Hiashi y para mi

-Buenos días- hable respetuosamente

-Buenos días- me respondieron todos

Tras un desayuno aburrido, me fui con mi hermana y mi primo hacia el instituto, en donde mi calvario empezaría de nuevo, ya que el gran Uchiha Sasuke no podía ni acercarse a mi... "¡Ino y sus ideas tontas!"

-¿Eh?- murmuré -¿Que fue lo que pensé?- susurré sorprendida

Esa... no era yo

* * *

**Si lo se, quieren matarme por demorarme tanto. ****No tenia imaginación, esa es mi excusa...**

**Como se podrán dar cuenta, aquí no salen los chicos, porque, como ya dije, no tenia imaginación, por eso mismo, hice solo un capitulo que era el de las chicas**

**En el próximo estarán solo los chicos y sus pensamientos, sobre la semana que tuvieron que pasar. Y en el siguiente si se verá el viernes que ellas tanto esperaban**

**********~Respuestas a Reviews~**

**************mero****************: Me imagino como te partes de risa xD aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, perdón por la demora**

**************Dai Kirin-chan: ¡Abrazos psicologicos para ti tambien! me alegro de que te haya encantado el capitulo, espero que este tambien te encante, aunque este corto y sin sentido xD... debes dormir, dormir hace bien **

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Pronto actualizaré**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


	5. AVISO

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí Hana con una noticia, no muy buena**

**Este es un aviso de cancelación, verán...**

**Como habrán leído algunos en "¿Existe la libertad?" dejaré mis historias hasta nuevo aviso, oh bueno, hasta que concluya "Consecuencias" y "My Neighbor" **

**Dedicaré todo mi tiempo a finalizar esas dos historias, cuando lo haga, retomaré esta y la continuaré hasta el final, así retomaré otra hasta concluirla y eventualmente terminar todas las historias que están en proceso**

**Por el momento, el orden de escritura será de la siguiente manera**

**1. Consecuencias**

**2. My Neighbor**

**3. Cartas**

**4. Chantaje **

**5. Girls Games **

**Diariamente vienen ideas a mi, así que tal vez estarán viendo one-shot míos  
**

**A diferencia de "¿Existe la libertad?" esta historia tiene una continuación asegurada, así que no se preocupen, perdonen las molestias**

**Con mil disculpas se despide**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
